galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
MOC Ma'Rana-Type Heavy Combat Assault Vehicle (Battlecruiser)
The Ma'Rana Type 1 is the Ta'Yal League of Allied Nations' first class of battlecruiser. ISARRVs like the Seaview or Defender are useful for internal affairs, as they can be formidable opponents to other Tal'Ryth spacecraft. However, to foreign spacecraft, they are underdefended, underprotected, and severely lacking in scanning technology. The LAN's original plans to build a lot of small Light Assault Carriers and Light Assault Destroyers was put aside when it was noted that there simply weren't enough construction facilities. A battlecruiser like the Ma'Rana could be assembled in a similar fasion to an ISARRV, but would have the firepower and armour to come close to leveling the playing field against foreign spacecraft. General Construction Like other Tal'Ryth spacecraft, the Ma'Rana has a Nose Section, Core 1 Section, Core 2 Section and Engine Section. However, it lacks external centrifuges. The Engine Section makes up a full 3/5ths of the spacecraft's length, unlike traditional Tal'Ryth design, where the Engine Section takes up 1/4 of the length whilst being twice the diameter. It is made up of four nascelles each with their own clusters of Nuclear Thermal Rocket motors. The nascelles each have two massive radiators built into the hull. These are only folded away during combat and FTL jumps, in both cases to protect them from being punctured. Inboard of the radiators are fold-away solar arrays, which can provide secondary power. There are four fin-like structures at the rear which serve as RCS leverage points, though the reason why they are as large as they are is to show the LAN sigil. The Nose Section is fairly standard, being similar to that of a Ran'Vari class ISARRV's. It has six Ferry hangars, and an observation deck placed closer to the nose than on any other Tal'Ryth spacecraft with the exception of some ISTTVs. The Core 1 Section contains almost entirely ammunition and missiles, though the inner decks carry crew rations. The outer decks make up the missile launch bays. The Core 2 Section contains a small Internal Centrifuge, only half the diameter of the Section. A larger centrifuge or internal centrifuge would be a hazard or structural weakness in combat, with the mass restricting maneuvering times. This Section also contains crew quarters, waste recycling systems, RCS monopropellant tanks, eight turret mountings and eight shuttle hangars. The entire spacecraft has a length of 0.72Km, and a maximum diameter of 0.23Km. Defence The Ma'Rana Type was the first to employ fluid armour from the start of construction. Fluid armour uses the properties of non-Newtonian fluids to reinforce the hull against strong impacts, whilst generally being lighter than metal or polymer solid armours. For antimeteorite and interstellar medium protection, the Nose Section and other forward facing areas are coated in Beryllium alloys, which can take heavy impacts well. The Ma'Rana Type also has an omnidirectional flak grid to combat incoming missiles, fighters, boarding craft and such. Offence The Core 1 section contains 56 missile launcher arrays, each comprising of nine launchers. This allows the rapid fire of large numbers of missiles. This is so that once a target is sighted, the missiles can be launched hopefully before the enemy can return fire, or before fire can arrive. Simultaneous fire also allows for the 'Macross Missile Massacre' effect, hopefully overwhelming enemy Point Defense. The Nose Section has sections of hull which cover forward-facing railguns, although these do not act as its primary attack method. That is reserved for the eight huge dual-barrel railguns that sit on the Core 2 Section's hull. These fire massive rounds at where the target is predicted to be. They can also be used for orbital bombardment or facility busting. The Ma'Rana Type also carries modified ferries and shuttles. The ferries carry railguns, missiles, and TAMPAWs, as they are best suited to meet the energy requirements for a TAMPAW anti-ground facility attack run. The shuttles are fitted with light railguns, PD, exoatmospheric machineguns, and electrolasers for atmospheric attack. Utility The Ma'Rana Type, with its vastly increased delta-V capacity over other Tal'Ryth spacecraft, is able to carry a second Ring Reactor. This is usuallly offline, since two reactors running at once doubles hydrogen consumption. However, in an emergency or when responding to a threat, the second reactor can be used to increase TEWHY speed by 25%. The battlecruiser can carry six ferries, and eight shuttles. Its sections are interchangable with other spacecraft of its size and diameter. Category:Starships Category:Tal'Ryth Category:GCv2